Unsure
by SF3192
Summary: Story of Legolas and Tauriel. Kingdoms come together to defeat a common enemy. While this story is going on, a love story of it's own is being written. Life will change in a blink of an eye for everyone, especially two self-dependent warriors who never could have imagined what was in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a story of Tauriel and Legolas. There's a little action intertwined into the story. I tried to remember as much as I could but it's hard because I haven't seen the movies in a while. So some is relevant to the actual stories and most I just kind went with it. None of this is accurate. Names are made up, realms are made up, plots are made up. Feel free to correct me, and I'll try to get it fixed. It might change parts of the story, but just go with it. I read some other FanFics to get an idea for mine. Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue to post. Enjoy. I own nothing.**_

He began to get ready for the gathering taking place at his palace later this evening. Legolas dressed himself in a green tunic and let his blonde hair hang down along his back. All of the realms of importance would be in Mirkwood tonight to discuss the matter at hand, Muldor. Muldor had been thought to have been abandoned for years, but the spell casted around the crumbling, stone palace had been broken revealing the work that had been taking place for years. Orcs created and trained, thousands possibly even millions of them. The shire ring had been developed into a greater power than anyone could have imagined. Everyone was gathering to decide what the next step taken should be.

Legolas had never seen so many people enter through the gate doors. As the last group of travelers entered the doors, the gates were shut and locked. Everyone gathered in the garden outside the palace. Conversation and drinks were shared while the people waited on their host.

" Father, I think it is time we addressed our guests."

" I think you are right, Legolas." The King said as he and his son exited the throne room. They walked into the Garden filled with thousands of their comrades. The Garden was decorated extravagantly for the occasion. Lights intertwined in all of the vine-filled fences. Many tables surrounded the fountain found in the middle of the garden. Each table had candles and flowers in a unusual array to create the centerpiece. The fountain lit up, grabbing everyone's attention.

The King lightly tapped his wine glass with his fork to get everyone's attention. The air filled with silence as everyone lent their eyes and ears to the source of the noise.

" We have all been avoiding the topic of why we are really here. But it's time we discuss our course of action. I would like to ask all of the council members to meet in the dining hall. It will be the people's decision in the end, but we want to make sure we have the most logical choices."

The council members began to make their way to the dining hall. The council members included the family members of power from each realm, each captain of the guard, important elders, and veteran war heroes. As everyone entered the room, the doors were shut. There were over a hundred members inside the large dining hall. The Kings and elders filled the chairs around the long oak table, while the rest stood. Legolas stood behind his father with his hand on top of the backrest. He looked around the room. He recognized majority of the members in the room as he has seen them in council meetings before. But his eyes stumbled upon a few new faces. A couple of older men stood together in the corner. Legolas had heard of them, they single-handedly took down 200 orcs, war heroes. A few of royal family members had come of age to finally join their family in the council meetings. Legolas had also heard that a few Captains of the Guards had been retired and replaced. He assumed that the broad, blonde-haired man standing behind his friend, Aragon was the replacement in Herish. But the one member he could not figure the identity of was the red-headed elf placed near Lord Elrond and Arwen. She stood perfectly, eyes wandering the room, with her long red hair hanging loosely down her back. He had no idea who she was, although he assumed she was from Rivendell. She kept close to Elrond like he was her father, but to Legolas' knowledge, his only daughter was Arwen. He was awoken from his trance when his father lightly elbowed him in the side. Then the King began to speak, " The room is now open to ideas. Every idea is welcome and in the end we will decide on the wisest choices."

" I saw we attack while they are not ready," yelled one of the newly-added council members.

"No, I say we wait till they come to us!" voiced another one from the same group.

While different ideas were being thrown around the room, Legolas noticed something strange. The red-haired elleth leaned down and began to whisper in Lord Elrond's ear. When she was finished, Elrond looked up at her with satisfaction. Then he stood and the room was silent.

" I suggest we send out a scout party. Only a few so they go unnoticed. They can give us an idea of what is going on inside of Muldor. Depending on the number of orcs and their plan, we can decide when to attack and how we plan on proceeding with the attack." Lord Elrond voiced his plan with pride.

Everyone took a second to take in what Lord Elrond had just said. Legolas had to admit that this idea was the most logical idea devised. Knowing the numbers and their plan to use the ring would give them the advantage when attacking. Legolas had a feeling that this wasn't Elrond's idea, but the unknown elleth's.

They had decided to keep everyone in Mirkwood until the scout party returned. Each kingdom offered up one warrior to participate in the party. Mirkwood volunteered Legolas since he was their most skilled and successful warrior. Herish offered Aragon, and most of the other realms gave their Captain of the Guards, including Rivendell, whose Captain, Legolas was unfamiliar with. The King had decided to give the scout party a couple of days to prepare before they leave.

The meeting was dismissed and the King went to address the people while Legolas began to make his way back to his room when he saw a glimpse of red shine around the corner. He followed the red to see the elleth wandering around the kingdom. She walked around and decided to enter the stables. Legolas chose to take his chance to figure out who this mysterious elleth was.

As he entered the stables, she walked up the last stall on the right and began stroking the horse's face. Before he could say anything she spoke without turning around to face him.

" Is he yours?" she asked.

" This is Asiaz." he said proudly. He waited a second before speaking again.

" You're new to the council. What is your position among Rivendell?" he asked.

She hesitated at first, but finally answered. " Captain," she said quietly. This news shocked Legolas not only was she one of the first female Captains, but that also meant she was along for the ride to Muldor.

" You're going to Muldor." he stated rather then asked. She nodded quietly and continued to keep her attention on the horse. "You must be very skilled to become Captain of the Guards in Rivendell." She smiled slightly when he said that.

" I guess you could say that. Probably nothing compared to the stories of the legendary Prince Legolas though." she said as she bowed with a smile. Now it was his turn to show a grin.

" Well you know my name, what is yours?" he asked.

" Tauriel."

I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm in the midst of basketball so my schedule is a little hectic. It might be a couple of days, but not too many. I'll update probably every 2 or 3 days. Sorry for any mistakes I make, correct me and I will get them fixed. Also if you have any ideas feel free to let me know and I'll try to include them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if this chapter is not well edited. I wanted to post as soon as I had it finished. This chapter kind of sets the background for what I have planned for the rest of the story. Not much to it, but you'll want to read it to understand some of the concepts later. **_

The days leading up to the departure of the scouting party were filled with training. The few warriors who were attending the journey were constantly improving their skills for the unknown danger that lied ahead of them. Even when they weren't training, they were still doing something to help prepare. Often times the only time for peace was at night.

The first day of training was the most frustrating for Legolas. He was given the responsibility to show Olgur, Mender, Thorin, and Pepin the different practice facilities. After showing them around, he had little time to train himself before dinner. He only had time to combat with one of his soldiers before the bell was sounded, indicating dinner. As he made his way to the dining hall, he passed Tauriel using her bow. She was too focused on the target to notice that everyone around her was leaving.

Legolas had not talked to Tauriel since the night before, but he had seen her many times and he had picked up on a few things. The first was that she was very close with Aragon. The second thing Legolas noticed was that she seemed to act more like a sisterly figure with Arwen than a friend. He also learned that she looked to Lord Elrond as a parental guide. She didn't seem to have any family members. She was either found with one of those three or alone. Legolas wanted to know more about her, how she became Captain of the Guard and where her relatives were.

Before she could release her arrow Legolas spoke. " You know, the bell sounds for dinner." He said.

" Yes," she replied. And she turned to face him, bow still aimed at the target. " Just like I know that arrow hit the bullseye." she said as the arrow flew through the air and landed directly in the center of the tarp-covered hay bale.

" Well I see you can shoot, but how's your sword skill?" he asked.

" Much better than my shooting." she said with a straight face, but she was holding back a smile.

" Well you are going to join us for the feast, correct?"

" I would rather not. That is not my sort of scene." she said quietly as she turned back to her target.

" Well, I will leave you to your bow then." He left and continued on to the dining hall. He took his seat between his good friend Aragon and his father. Everyone enjoyed the food as they shared memories back and fourth about past battles. Aragon was finishing talking about a pack of orcs that he took down with the help of Tauriel. " It was the most gruesome pack of orcs I had ever seen. I mean orcs are nasty, but these things were just vile creatures." He finished and everyone let out a laugh.

Another council member began to retell a story when Legolas leaned over and asked Aragon a question. " So you have seen Tauriel in battle?"

" Why of course, she is one of the finest warriors I have met. I felt honored to fight by her side. Although I felt much safer fighting on her side than against her." He chuckled to himself lightly as took a drink from his cup.

" What about the others? Olgur, Mender, Thorin, Pepin? Are they as skilled?" he asked. Legolas wanted to know as much as he could about his team before they left.

" Sure," he said. Legolas could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He had heard from other elves who had fought beside them, that they weren't nearly as talented as Legolas or even Aragon. Aragon was a very proficient in combat, but not near the level Legolas was. Legolas put all his time into training, he had years to perfect it. Aragon, being a mortal, had limited time. He found time to train between his other duties and still managed to exceed the level expected for a man.

Everyone finished their dinner and began making their way towards their room for the night. Tauriel could hear the commotion of the others leaving the dining hall to find their rooms. She decided that she would visit Arwen before she turned in for the knocked on the wood door before she was allowed entry. She opened the door to find Arwen sitting on her bed brushing through her hair. Tauriel sat down next to her.

"How do you do it?" Tauriel asked.

" Do what, might I ask?" Arwen answered her question with another.

"Pretend. Pretend that I am your family. Pretend to be my sister." she said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

" Well it's easy for me, because I don't pretend. You are my family, my sister. We may not be blood relatives but that doesn't mean we aren't family. And I know why you ask, because it's difficult for you. I never lost family members, I just gained." Arwen could Tauriel was holding back tears. Everyone in Rivendell knew who Tauriel was, and how she came to be in Elrond's clan. She never had to act like she had something to hide.

Arwen's family had always been small. So when Tauriel was left alone it was easy for them to take her in and raise her as their own. Tauriel always knew she wasn't a real part of their close-knit group even though they considered her one. She longed to have her own family, her real family, but that could never happen. When Tauriel was a youngling, she and her family lived in Rivendell. Her parents had set off to hunt down a pack of spiders before they left the realm and were no-longer traceable. Once they left, they never returned. It was assumed that they had been killed by orcs. Her mother's body was found, but her father's was not. There was a trial of blood left behind from the body being dragged but the trail stopped and there was too much blood found for him to have survived. When the news reached Rivendell, Tauriel was left orphaned. Lord Elrond would not stand for her to grow from such a young age without a mother and father, and they found it easiest to raise her on their own. She and Arwen had always been friends, so they considered her like family anyway.

" It's not that its hard for me to accept you as family, because that's the easy part. It's hard for me to act and move on without forgetting. And I don't want to forget, but when I remember it makes it harder to pretend like I never had parents before Elrond and Celebrian, " she said. She finally looked up but composed herself quickly.

" I think it's for you to get some sleep." Arwen said lightly. Tauriel nodded and looked back quickly before she left. Arwen gave her a reassuring smile and with that Tauriel exited the room. Tauriel finally decided to give herself a break and laid down on her bed. Before she knew it, she was out. And for the first time in a while, she dreamed. She dreamed of the blonde elf whom she'd be sharing these next few days with, fighting and clawing her way to prove she was no one to be messed with. so that when she found these orcs, with his help, she could finally have the revenge she had always wanted.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up within, again, probably 3 days. Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas that you want to be included in the story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this took me so long. I have had so much on my plate. I promise I will still update even if I don't update within the time period I set until it's finished or I say otherwise. Sorry this one isn't as long either.**_

It was finally the day before the troop left for Muldor. Legolas and the rest of his crew had been hard at work these past few days. Not only had they brushed up on a few skills, Legolas learned the strengths and weaknesses of every member. The rumors were correct, Olgur, Mender, Thorin, and Pepin were not as high and mighty as he had hoped. They might not have lived up to expectations, but Tauriel had certainly surpassed hers. It seemed to Legolas that she had no weaknesses. She was skilled in every aspect of battle. Her aim was impeccable, her sword skill was like nothing he had ever seen before, and her hand-to-hand combat was nearly invincible.

Legolas was busy with the sharpening of his weapons when Aragon approached him. Legolas and Aragon were close friends, they had fought in many wars together and had shared many memories together. Even though they had spent much time apart, when ever they were together, it was as though they knew each other inside out. One always knew what the other was thinking, how they were going to react, their next move, that's why they made such a great team. But it wasn't just the two of them anymore, now they were responsible for working with a party consisting of 7 members. Legolas spend much time pondering a way to use the others without causing them to demolish the mission, and the mission was simple: gather information without being caught. The four others, Olgur, Mender, Thorin, and Pepin, always seemed to find trouble. Some way or another Legolas was going to have to find a position that each of them can fulfill without interrupting their goal.

" Thinking never seemed to be your strong suit." Aragon said as he sat down next to Legolas. Legolas smiled and patted his friend on the back.

" Are you ready for tomorrow? I want to get a good start. We shall leave at the break of dawn." Legolas said focusing back on the topic at hand.

" Relax, Legolas. Everything will be fine." Aragon said putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

" I just know that hobbit and his friends are going to ruin things." Legolas said through his gritted teeth.

"We do not know anything yet, Legolas. We can try to keep them as far from the palace as possible. Tauriel can handle herself, she can help us. In fact, she our best bet to get inside Muldor." He was right about that. Tauriel could easily get inside and never be seen. She could easily handle herself if she were to be discovered by a couple of orcs.

" I know, Aragon, you are right. It would be easier if we left the other four behind." Legolas said. And as his words were spoken, the bell was rang. Aragon stood to make his way towards the dining hall.

" Coming?" he asked.

" Perhaps later." Legolas said. As the two went their separate ways, Legolas headed towards the archery range. The first arrow he released was fired with anger and perfect accuracy.

" You know, the bell sounds for dinner?" a familiar soft voice said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Legolas turned to the red-headed elleth standing in the trees with the reins to her horse in her right hand.

" You should do that. I mean, sneak up on those with perfect precision. You never know what I could be shooting at. In half of a second, I could have turned my bow and shot that arrow right at you." Legolas said.

" I will take my chances." Tauriel said as she tied her horse to a nearby tree. She removed the bow from around her shoulders and grabbed an arrow.

"What do you say? First to miss loses." Tauriel asked with confidence.

" As you wish." Legolas took the first shot. Bullseye. Tauriel took her turn. Another bullseye. This went on for a while, until Legolas' 6th arrow. The second he released his arrow, Tauriel released one of hers knocking his far from the target.

" And that looks as though you missed." Tauriel said with a smile.

" Miss? You missed. The target is over there and your arrow is nowhere near that." Legolas said pointing at the target.

" But I mean't to aim over there, I did not miss, I hit exactly where I aimed. But you sir, you did not hit where you aimed." Tauriel replied with triumph. She walked over to her horse and pulled out a carrot to feed him.

" Let's hope I do not miss tomorrow." Legolas said, reminding them of their of the events to come in the next few days. Tauriel's smile faded. It was hard for her to be entering the home of thousands of orcs. She'd have to resist everything inside telling her to rip them to shreds. And only one other person in the party knew of her past with orcs.

" We will come back if that is what you are worried about." Legolas said.

" That is the last thing on my mind." She said in a monotone voice. " Have you ever wanted revenge, but it's not the right time or place?" she asked.

" Yes." he answered. " But the right time will come." he added.

" Hopefully sooner rather than later." she said and jumped upon her horse. Legolas untied the reins from the tree and handed them to her.

" We leave at dawn tomorrow." he reminded her. She nodded silently. " Goodnight Tauriel." he said.

" Goodnight Prince." she replied. She turned her horse around and rode down the path into the dark. The last thing he saw was her long red flowing free behind her, swirling in the wind as she disappeared into the blackness of the night.

_**Let me know what you thought! Next chapter should be up with in 3 or 4 days.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long, but here it is.**_

The sun reached the horizon and the team had departed from Mirkwood. The seven of them each had a horse and they moved swift and quickly. The road to Muldor was long and it would take 2 days if the conditions allowed for it. They rode along the river, not only to give them an idea for where they were but to have access to water. Legolas lead the pack and Tauriel and Aragon trailed behind in the back of the pack, while the others were in between. The ride was quiet for Legolas, as he had wanted it. The members riding behind him were silent, for they did not want to disturb the Prince, but Tauriel and Aragon had light conversation. The two talked mostly about the few rumors they had heard lately from the others while in Mirkwood.

" Do not be ridiculous, Hera would not be caught dead with him." Tauriel argued.

" No it's true, Aarin told me himself. He even said that they've been together for a while now. She still has the first rose he ever gave her." Aragon said.

"Well what a story, a princess and a warrior. He father will not approve. Aarin has never been on his good side. " As soon as Tauriel spoke the horses in front of them came to a halt. She hadn't even noticed that the sun had set. She and Aragon pulled back on the reins of their horses and jumped off.

" We will make camp here for the night." Legolas said as he began to gather sticks to start a fire. Tauriel grabbed her sack off of her horse and set it down so she could tie her horse up. She picked up her sack and set it down by the fire. She asked quickly if there was anything she could do, but they had helped start the fire and grabbed enough wood to keep the fire going, so there was nothing else she could do. She wandered around for a while, looking for any clues that they were being followed or watched. When she decided that the coast was clear, she sat down on the rocks along the river bank and sat and took in her surroundings.

As Legolas finished up the fire, he looked up and found Olgur and Mender fast asleep. Thorin and Pepin were in the midst of setting up there beds for the night when Aragon spoke.

" Has anyone seen Tauriel?''

Thorin spoke up first, " I saw her wandering over there." He pointed in between the start of the trees and the edge of the river bank.

'' She was probably searching for signs of orcs." Aragon said. "Make sure we were not being watched or even followed. That's usually what she does."

" They would do that? Follow us, even watch us?" Pepin asked.

" Yes. These creatures are vile and unpredictable. I'll go search for Tauriel, make sure she is still near." Legolas said as he headed toward the direction Thorin pointed. He searched through the trees first. When he found no signs of her and made his way towards the riverbank. He saw the small outline of her figure sitting on a large rock facing the water. He made his way towards her and on a large rock right next to hers.

" You had us worried." he said.

" I am not the one you need to worry about. Try that hobbit or even the dwarf. " she said through her gritted teeth. Tauriel was fiercely against bring them along as was Legolas. But she was not allowed to keep them from coming, no one could, not even Legolas.

" Did you volunteer to come?" Legolas asked.

" Yes." Tauriel answered quietly.

" Why?"

" Why not? I would much rather have it be me out here then any of my people," Tauriel said. " I owe my kingdom, my family. So if that means coming out here and giving my life for them, then I would do it without a second thought."

" You owe them?" Legolas asked, he knew he might have gone to far but he wanted to know why she meant that.

" I am not Arwin's cousin or sister or in anyway related to her. I am an orphaned elf who just happened to be taken in by their family."

" You want revenge, that's why you volunteered." Legolas stated once he made the connection.

" That may also be a factor," she said staring at the rocks. She picked up a small pebble and threw it into the river.

" You are going to get your chance," Legolas said. " I can promise you that."

" The worst part was that they didn't have the decency to leave my father behind. All there is left is a stone with his name engraved in it." She said as a tear fell from her eye. She turned around and wiped the tear off to try and hide it but Legolas had already seen it.

" My mother was killed in a similar way, except she was left behind." Legolas said. Legolas had never really talked about his mother to anyone, not even his father. He had never even said aloud that she was gone.

" Did you do anything about it?"

" No, but I am going too." Legolas stated.

" Looks like we have a similar game plan." She said.

" Indeed." Legolas said as he turned to face her. " If things go as I have planned, we will have a chance, a chance to get even. But things won't end there. This is going to be bigger then we can imagine and it's going to take time to destroy their entire population," he said.

" I have hundreds of years, I can wait a couple more."


End file.
